Lirael Goldenhand
by silver-aura
Summary: This is what happens after Abhorsen. Nick and Lirael go adventuring, but there is a twist at the end.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Life is crap  
  
A cold wind whipped her raven black hair around to snap against her face. She drew her legs up closer to her body as she surveyed the city of Belisaere from atop the icy wall of the palace. It seemed she was spending all her time up here, and none with her newfound family. She knew that she was just being a sulky baby, and they were all trying so hard to make her feel like she belonged, but she sank further and further into a state of self-pity without having the dog there to whip her out of her reverie. She suppressed a sob. The Dog. She looked down at her hand. A hand made for her by Sam. He truly was an inheritor of the wallmakers powers. She flexed it, feeling the smoothness of the metal. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. She quickly stood up, spinning around to see who it was. She felt her breath rush out in a relieved sigh. She turned back around to face the city as Nick slipped his arms around her waist. "Where do I belong, Nick?" She whispered. " Right here. With me and your family," he cooed. " It doesn't feel like it. I didn't belong with the Clayr, because I wasn't part of what they are, seers of the future. And I don't feel like I belong here, with all the hustle and bustle. I feel like I'm doomed to travel the planet alone, never belonging. What's wrong with me?" "Nothing. Nothings wrong with you. You've been cooped up for a long time. You felt like part of us for a while. You just need to stretch your legs every once in a while," He told her, his voice strong and reassuring. He whipped her around and held her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. "We could go for an adventure," He smiled. She looked doubtful. " I don't know. Sabriel is dealing with all the dead right now. There isn't really a large threat anymore, now that the restoration is complete." "I don't mean a dutiful adventure," He said excitedly, I meant a fun one! We could go to Ancelstiere!" He frowned. "Or maybe not. It's sort of bland over there. I know! We could go and visit the Clayr! We could explore the library, and even play tricks on some of them. You know, to make up for all those wasted years you spended there. It would be great! You can even try to raise the dog and we could take her with us," That sold her. "All right Nick, we shall go adventuring. I will raise the dog, and you will ask Sam If he will go along, and he shall send a message hawk to Mogget. In a week, we shall begin!" 


	2. preperations

Chapter two: Preparations Lirael opened her eyes excitedly as the bright glow of stars faded. She smiled as she saw a large black and tan mongrel dog who smiled more often than she growled. But her smile faded as she noticed that the dog currently wore a look of disapproval. An awkward silence stretched between them. Finally the dog spoke.  
"That was stupid, Lirael," The dog scolded, making her feel as if she had done something horribly wrong. "What did I do?" She said frantically, racking her brain for anything that she had done recently. Maybe she didn't approve of her plan. Maybe she didn't think that she made the right decision on that last attack.  
Then the dog smiled, banishing these fears. "I was just kidding. You should have seen the look on your face!"She let on a half woof, half chuckle.  
She was too happy to be cross with her. "Oh, dog!" She cried, throwing her arms around her. The dog met this with enthusiastic licks to her face.  
"So, planning a trip, eh?" the dog asked. Lirael knew better than to ask how she knew about that. "Well, yes. To the Clayrs glacier," She said.  
The dog wrinkled her nose. "Maybe not there. I was thinking that maybe somewhere like Ancelstierre. That might be more exciting than you think. There are...ah, Clubs and such down there. You could go out dancing and such. And you know that Nick misses it," She said, a grin on her face. She could tell that she was planning something more, but she decided not to question her straightaway. Not until after they had a walk, and maybe a nice, long talk.  
"All right, dog. That might be exciting. But first, let's have a walk," she declared.  
The dog jumped up joyously and barked her agreement.  
  
Lirael found herself standing in front of Sam, feeling more than a little foolish. Just because he didn't approve of her idea didn't mean he had to look at her that way.  
"Ancelstierre? Are you serious? What are we going to do down there?" "Well, you know, there are fun things down there like.... clubs........ and stuff...." her voice trailed away at the look he now gave her.  
"Clubbing? You want to go CLUBBING? I don't know, there's just so much to do around here." C'mon, you know you need a break!" she put on a wheedling tone of voice. He looked down at her face and laughed.  
"All right, I'll go." Lirael smiled and gave him a hug. "Do you think mogget might come, too?" she asked , looking up into his face.  
Sam sighed. "I don't know. Even imprisoned, he was always stubborn. And now that his true form is released..." "But he spends a lot of time in his cat form when he comes to Belisaere, doesn't he?" A small white cat leaped gracefully onto the wall. "Talking about me, are we?" he yawned.  
"Mogget! You scared me." Lirael breathed.  
"It's Yrael, if you don't mind." He said disdainfully.  
"Sorry. So, uh we were wondering-" "If I would come with you on some pathetic little trip?" "You were eavesdropping!" "Just one of my gifts. I suppose I might tag along to make sure you kiddies don't get hurt. I can't take this form, though." Lirael blinked and he was a tall, thin pale man with light blond hair.  
"Don't sound too exited, Mogget. That'll tell us how much you're dying to go" Sam teased.  
He simply turned and glared before walking, catlike out of the room.  
'Well, "said Lirael "the gangs all together again. 


End file.
